


[Podfic] the naming of cats is a difficult matter

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [25]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fluff and Humor, Gen, POV Multiple, Pets, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, RvB Fluff Week, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The many adventures of Whiskers, also known as Whiskers James Garfield Donut. Or Private Warmachine. Or Garfield. Or Oreo. Or Pi. Or Asshole. It depends on who you ask, really.
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] the naming of cats is a difficult matter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the naming of cats is a difficult matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146872) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-naming-of-cats-is-a-difficult-matter/the%20naming%20of%20cats%20is%20a%20difficult%20matter.mp3).

 **Intro Music:** "[Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zfi9rBDW3s8)" from Cats The Musical (1998)  


**Outro Music:** "[Let's Bury the Hatchet](https://archive.org/details/SONGSOFWORLDWARI-NewTransfer/15.LetsBuryTheHatchet.mp3)" by Arthur Fields  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-naming-of-cats-is-a-difficult-matter/the%20naming%20of%20cats%20is%20a%20difficult%20matter.mp3) | 21 MB | 0:30:13  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/the-naming-of-cats-is-a-difficult-matter/the%20naming%20of%20cats%20is%20a%20difficult%20matter.m4b)  
  
| 43 MB | 0:30:13


End file.
